


Midnight

by Nicerockinkid



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Although this is with my own names for them - you can plug in your own names for them if you please!, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Needed me some soft rare-pair action, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Slightly OOC - sorry if that ain't your thing !, This is just really really REALLY soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicerockinkid/pseuds/Nicerockinkid
Summary: They've been working for what feels like the entire day, and all these two want is nothing more than just a little break.
Relationships: Dr. Flug/Dr. Slug (Villainous)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pumpkin_kitty_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_kitty_kat/gifts).



> Sometimes we all need a little soft stab to the heart while stuck in a quarantine uw u

**_Midnight._ **

The time when most are either asleep or just about getting ready to.

Although, here they were.

Two scientists, one sitting across the others lap, in a comforting silence.

They stared at the work that needed to be done, yet they chose to stay in each other's arms.

“ _ Hey Werner? _ ” Slug whispered, slightly breaking the silence.

Flug looked up, adjusting himself to better see his lover, as he gave a  _ hmm? _ In question.

“ _ Want to stay here a bit longer or would you prefer to go to bed? _ ”

“ _ Mmmm. _ ” Flug mumbled, adjusting himself better in Slug’s arms before continuing, “ _ Wherever you want to go, I’m fine with. I just want to stay right here, in your arms…” _ His words slurred at the end as he snuggled himself closer to his lover, finishing with a small sigh as he relaxed.

Slug nodded, leaning back slightly in the giant bean bag where the two currently lay.

“ _ That sounds like a plan to me. Here, let’s at least lie down better so you won’t sore your back in the morning, that sound good? _ " He asked his lover, gently rubbing circles on his upper back.

Flug slowly nodded, and let Slug lead as he laid himself down comfortable, then motioned Flug to join. A small  _ omph! _ from Slug as Flug practically fell limp onto him, and they both chuckled a bit.

“ _ Did this last project wear you out that much, love? _ ” Slug asked while wrapping his arms lightly around his poor fool.

“ _ Søren, do you really think that  _ _ any _ _ project I have to do  _ _ doesn’t _ _ wear me out at this point? _ ” Flug questioned, adding emphasis to drive the sarcasm home.

The two chuckled again, and after finally having found a comfortable position to rest, quieted down.

The clocked tick for a while before Slug spoke.

“ _ Good night, Werner. I love you. _ ” He placed a kiss upon his lover's forehead.

“ _ G’night Søren. I love you too… _ ” 

**And the two lovers rested.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is just a really short fic I wrote up one night while feeling sad! Because what do you do when you're sad? Write about something you'll probably never get, of course! :D I also noticed that there's little to nothing for this ship, so hopefully this helps to fill our little hole.
> 
> I do have a specific AU that I have in which these variants of Flug and Slug come from, but since I've practically fallen out of the loop for what's been going on in the fandom these past 4-5 months, I'm not sure if I'd need to fix some things before properly sharing! I've had this AU for I think over a year now, but with the mix of procrastination and education, I haven't really gotten to a point where I have anything ready for public!
> 
> I originally was going to make an Ask Blog over on Tumblr, but then decided to start with an actual Fic before getting to that point! Because if I can't keep up with a story, how in the world am I going to keep up with something like an ask blog?!
> 
> No idea, but don't be looking for anything new from me, since I'm not sure if I want to focus on one shots for the time, or go back to my AU! 
> 
> None the less, I hope you enjoyed the fic, and hopefully we'll see each other again! :D
> 
> -Nick (Nicerockinkid)
> 
> P.S. = I'm gifting this to you since we promised that my first post here should be gifted to you, and I'm keeping that promise ! >:D


End file.
